thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Astra Spawn
Astra Spawn is an immortal human girl who is a maried to Black Spawn and became alongside Thunderbolts by her intellgence and sanity that keeps them all in check which makes her a better to be leader. She also apparently has a friendship with Rozalin that she formed with them. Appearance Astra is a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a well developed body figure. She is wearing pure white silk, covering only the most necessary parts of her, the limbs and a long white veil which surrounds her body. Personality Astra is of cheerful nature, enjoying the company of Dark Prince Club. However, when she is forced to fight, she shows no mercy even though she is fundamentally opposed to what she is doing. She loves her father dearly and does anything to make her smile and to ensure her safety, even to the point that she became a pawn for her husband Black Spawn himself. Nevertheless, she shows her disgust towards her own actions openly. Astra also is willing to risk a lot for friends if she cares about them. Abilities and Powers Astra fights using a large veil which also serves to hide her face and identity, earning her the nickname "The Veiled Sirein". In terms of fighting style, Astra is very swift, being able to dodge continuous attacks from the likes of Musubi (though she still wasn't properly trained at the time), she bested on Spawn's orders. Astra primarily uses her veil to increase the range of her attacks, affording her a tremendous advantage over many melee-type fighters. She can freely form the veil in spear like shape to pierce opponents or use it to constrict them. Her chant to remove the opponents crest is "By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmare will be dispelled." Attacks: *Teni No Mai (天衣の舞, Dance of the Heavenly Garment) *Shōru Ransu (ショールランス, Showl Lance) History The veiled siren Astra is shown for the first time as the "Veiled Siren". This leaves only one conclusion, the winner left the loser before MBI could recover the corpse. This is against an unspoken rule between Sekirei that the winner has to protect the corpse of the loser. Mysteriously, Astra is always out when these incidents occur. Shortly after the reason for her behavior is finally revealed. At the same moment Spawn informed his Siren about this "dangerous Siren", telling them to be careful, but the opposite effect happened. She was able to dodge the first attack from Arella and when she faced the second much stronger attack Black Spawn appeared and sided with Uzume, taking her with the wind powers she possesses into safety. Apparently Spawn knew the identity behind the "Veiled Sekirei", asking how she is doing. Astra then removed the veil hiding her face and challenged Arella as ordered before by Spawn. Arella overpowered her easily and touched her Siren crest ready to terminate her. Spawn questioned what this is supposed to mean, Spawn agreed to keep Astra's second identity a secret. Relationships Black Spawn She and Spawn have a love relationship. Astra is the least similar to Black Spawn and it was stated that they are "opposites" in terms of personality due to the fact that Astra is collected, down to earth and cold, while Black Spawn is cheerful, laid-back and energetic. Although, in the beginning, they have a rough relationship, they become closer later and focus on their developing friendship. Later, when Astra's heart is broken, Black Spawn tells her that she is not alone. They have a romantic relationship, though the characters were at a somewhat later point in their lives. Trivia *While she is purely human. She seems to have abilties that are super human. She can move faster than humans, she doesn't know her own strength as it is quite impressive and her reflexes are uncanny. Unlike most though she didn't use anything to acheive it she just worked hard and shows a lot of determination allowing their ablities to come out *Her most prized possession is something that cannot be taken possibly loyalty or something *Astra is adorable, as she is rather clumsy, socially awkard and adorablly sweet *She may have single target sexuality, as she only loves Black Spawn in that romantic way and no one else. This isn't good sometimes due to her friends liking her that way *It is more or less implied that she is her team's morality chain and outright shown that Astra is the one thing keeping the team together *She doesn't like her personal space being violated *Astra has a high metaoblism which is one reason why she is so thin. It allows her to stay the same height too until she phsyically grows up into a woman *She is incredibly wealthy and a self made girl due to Falica and Dimitri leaving their riches to her during events. *While a strong and sane character, she has suffered some pretty brutal breakdowns among the worst in the whole series and as seen before her eyes many disturbing acts *Her Blood type is revealed to be 00 negative the exact and has strong antibodies due to her healthy body. *Her Greatest Strength is hard to determine but a lot of evidence says it is her sheer Determination to never call quits unless she suffers a totally brutal breakdown and her guile wit she can use in studies or fighting *Her Greatest Weakness is hard to pinpoint, The most likely culprit is a Gulit Complex in which she never blames anyone but herself *Seems to be finding a parental susbitute as of the latest story something she has wanted for a long time Category:Character Category:Girls Category:Original Characters Category:Parent Category:Husband and Wife Category:Sons and Daughters Category:Honorary Members of The League Of Villains Category:Partial Human